los vulturis tambien aman
by icy dark lady
Summary: una completamente diferente bella, la misma historia de amor, nuevos personajes.Lograran E dward Masen y Bella Vulturi tener un final feliz o los vulturi lograran evitar que su mejor guardia se retire de sus filas ?
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Vulturi, mejor conocida como bella; en el momento en el que supe del mundo de los vampiros mi mundo dio un giro de 360°, después de eso termine siendo atacada y abandonada por un vampiro de cual nunca supe nada o mejor dicho no recuerdo nada ya que en mi transformación olvide todo lo que había ocurrido en mi vida humana lo único que he logrado recordar es que me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan y que tenía 20 años; en general soy algo intimidante y sádica en mis métodos pero la verdad es que puedo manejar mis emociones ya que un momento puedo ser la persona más dulce de este mundo y en un segundo puedo cambiar para ser tu peor pesadilla y se preguntaran ¿Por qué Aro Cayo y Marco no intentan matarme u obligarme a hacer su voluntad? Bueno hay tres razones: 1.- mi don es copiar dones así que tengo muchos y tan inofensivos como letales 2.- soy demasiado ágil hasta para un vampiro y 3.- mi sentido de odio y venganza me hacen letal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 **

**El hecho de que sea una guardia vulturi no significa que no sea feliz, digamos que… tengo mis distracciones por ejemplo al ser una guardia de las más importantes tengo muchos privilegios como poder salir cuando quiera del castillo también tengo la mejor de las recamara bueno no mejor que las de los amos pero bueno comparada con la de otros este es un palacio bueno también no es que este sola porque tengo como amigas a Heidi, Chealse, Renata y otras guardias también he tenido varias parejas como Dimitri, Alec, Collin, Félix, Paul, etc., claro que el mejor ha sido Stefan pero es demasiado celoso para mí por eso ahora estoy con Alec bueno por eso y por molestar a Jane su hermana gemela dios mío es que acaso creen que me voy a acostar con él? Es que es más que obvio que no ya que físicamente soy 5 años mayor que el así que sería algo demasiado raro. Pero la vida aquí es así pero yo cuando era humana lo único que quería era casarme tener hijos y nada más, por eso es que me distraía tocando instrumento o leyendo bueno solo cuando Aro no me enviaba a matar neófitos descontrolados; en eso pensaba cuando me llamaron a la sala de juntas, fui lo más rápido que pude y me encontré con Alec y Jane agarre a Alec de la camisa lo jale hacia mí y lo besé lo más pasional que pude solo oí cuando azoto la puerta de la sala de juntas. Entramos a la sala y esperamos a que todos ocuparan sus lugares yo como siempre a lado de los tres reyes y sus esposas, empezamos con la junta **

**Mis queridos hijos los he reunido hoy para llevar a cabo una ceremonia de selección tenemos varios vampiros que se no quieren unir, nosotros ya escogimos ellos son Emmet Mc Carty (cabello rizado obscuro y sonrisa traviesa) el tiene el don de la fuerza mientras que su pareja es muy rápida( era la rubia con actitud altiva pero ya verá cómo es que le voy a bajar los humos) quien se llama Rosalie Hale la siguiente se llama Alice Brandon y tiene el poder de ver el futuro (ella era la pequeña de ojos color dorado igual que los demás) el siguiente es la pareja de Alice se llama Jasper Hale que tiene el poder de ser empático (ese era el rubio desgarbado) y por ultimo pero no menos importante es Edward Masen quien puede leer mentes (aa.. con que eso hacia pero aun así aunque yo fuera una persona arrogante el me ganaba y creía que tenía a todas a sus pies pero ya le demostrare yo que no es así) entonces hijos míos que dicen dejamos que se unan a la guardia?-pregunto con un dejo de ansiedad-creo que deberíamos dejarlos entrar serían un buen recurso en alguna luchan o en su protección mi señor-dije así como quien no quiere la cosa-entonces me supongo que están de acuerdo?-todo el mundo asintió una sola vez-entonces si no hay más que decir pueden retirarse hijos-dijo él con una sonrisa falsa jajajajajajaja! Aquí empieza el juego Masen espero que lo aguantes porque voy a hacer que desees estar fuera de la guardia o hasta probablemente muerto a ti y a la barbie que se encuentra a tu lado muajajaja! Salí de la sala y me dirigí a mi dormitorio donde podía pensar y relajarme para poder pensar como deshacerme de los nuevos ya que no se porque los necesita Aro ya que con mi don de copiar poderes puedo obtener los suyos y hasta dejarlos sin sus poderes ya que con el buen uso de mi don puedo hacer eso o privarlos de su uso temporalmente, bueno pero volviendo al tema principal creo que debería hacerme u amiga para así saber sus puntos débiles y sus peores temores pero debo tener mucho cuidado con lo que hago ya que con la pequeña duende pueden ver lo que voy a hacer y así por evitar lo inevitable. **

Hola!

Solo quiero decirle que no me maten pero decidí adelantar este capítulo espero que les guste para alguna queja o sugerencia dejen un review y yo les contestare


End file.
